Eagle's last flight
by Makichan123
Summary: He may have defeated everyone who stood before him, but he was a man, and men die. One shot


**This was the most random thing I thought of. Out of nowhere BAM! I should write a fanfic about Altair Dying. Hope everyone enjoys. I almost forgot that he needed to have a family since he has decedents ^_^, **

* * *

The blade pierced into my chest shedding a thousand crimson teardrops onto the stone cobbled road. As the sounds of screams echoed through out the land, all I could seem to focus on was ending that monster's life. A man stood before me, he bore the seal of the templar and wore their armor of reds and grays. Though he was no more than a human just like me, at this moment I depicted him as nothing more than an ogre or a troll.

Falling backwards, I fit the ground hard and felt the wind knocked from my body. I could feel my hot blood ooze from the wound in my chest, and begin to pool around me. Gently touching my chest with my palm, I realized that I had been dealt a deadly blow. I would not survive this.

My head felt dizzy, and my body was heavier than normal. I attempted to pick myself up, and take a fighting stance; however it was useless. The sound of rustling behind me drew my attention. A woman wearing peach robes and brown leather boots was kneeling down hugging her son. The boy tried to break free from her grasp. He had short dark brown hair and familiar black brown eyes. Though he was young, I could see that his nose began to develop a hook shape, just like mine was. The woman's light hazel eyes were filled with tears, and the wind blew her light blond hair into her face.

Who were they? I couldn't clearly see their faces. Loosing too much blood, I had become disoriented, and confused. Suddenly the boy shouted, and called for me. "Father! No father, don't die!"

The sound of his voice, it was so familiar. It seemed to calm my heart, but whom did it belong to?

The templar moved, and he made a shackling sound as he walked towards me. Looking back, I could barely make out what he was saying. "Die assassin."

His voice seemed so distant, and I could only make out he was speaking to me. Standing in front of me, he kicked me hard with his iron boot. Connecting with my head, I could hear my skull crack. I lied on my stomach, breathing heavily, continuing to stare at the mother and her child. Stepping over me, the templar marched towards them gripping his sword tightly. The woman stared directly into my eyes, and she shrieked. "Altair!"

That name, it was so familiar. How did I know it?

_Don't tell me you are going to die by some pathetic templar's hands?_ Gasping, I was shocked to hear the voice of an elderly man. I knew his voice, and I managed to somehow match a name. "M-Master Al Mualim?" my voice was nothing more than a whisper.

_You were my best student and managed to defeat me. Do not dishonor myself by allowing a templar to kill you._ Al Mualim's voice pulsated in my head. Instantly like a wave of water, my senses returned, and I remembered.

I was Altair, an assassin sworn to kill those who stood in the way of peace. I had followed my beliefs so far, that even when my own master betrayed me, I still killed him to save those who cannot save themselves. Though I had felt sad and angry, I still managed to go on and live. I had fallen in love and married Qamar, and we had born a son that we named Haytham. Along side my brothers, I had managed to foil the templars' plots to take over the world.

Feeling an abrupt burst of energy, I pulled out my knife and grabbed the templar's leg. He grunted as I dug my knife into his Achilles tendon. As he fell to the ground, I ejected my hidden blade from its holder. In an effortless movement, I plunged the blade into his neck and listened to his last breath. "Rest in peace." I muttered and I closed his eyes.

Lifting my head, I watched my wife and son rush towards me. A small smile traced my lips, and I collapsed onto the ground beside the templar. My wife and child knelt beside me. Qamar took my hand and stroked it, while Haytham cried next to her. His silent sobbing, and Qamar's tears made me frown. All my life I had accept that I would someday die, but now I wanted to live. I couldn't bare to abandon my family. Moving my unattended arm, I placed my hand on my son's head. I scuffled his hair. "Do not be sad Haytham. I would someday die, just like all living things must. I am just glad that I was able to die protecting you and your mother. I love you both." I concentrated hard, to prevent my words from slurring.

"Promise me Haytham that you will be good and listen to your mother." I added.

He nodded violently. "I-I promise father, but I can't be strong without you to show me how to be."

I shook my head. "You're wrong. Haytham, you are my son and I know that you can become strong without me, just as I did when my parents died."

Wiping his tears, he sobbed. "Y-yes father."

Glancing up at Qamar, I took my hand from hers and stroked her cheek. I felt how soft and warm it was, and would always be. "I will miss you Altair." She forced out.

Forcing up, I sat up. With that gesture, Qamar placed her lush red lips against my chapped ones, and we shared one final kiss. I didn't want to break away, but I felt woozy and could hold myself up no longer. My body crashed onto the floor, breaking from the kiss.

I could hear Haytham and Qamar talking, but they were no more than mumbles now. My vision darkened, and I felt sleepy. Closing my eyes, I knew I would never open them again. In the distance I heard the call of an eagle, and I wondered. What would it be like on the other side? I was about to find out.

* * *

**I hope this fits true to Altair. _**

**Haytham= young eagle (couldn't resist using this name)**


End file.
